


F!Wolf Shifter x M!Human

by NalaNox



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Graphic Violence, Terato, Teratophilia, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, request, sfw, shapeshifter gf to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: This is a request I did for albertweskerrip2009:"Is it possible to request a 18yrs old female wolf shifter shifting in order to protect her boyfriend when he is attacked on his way home from his part time job?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants any requests please go to my tumblr: furryfad.tumblr.com/ for any and all requests. In my description you will see a link to the post about the requests I will and won't take.

It was a normal day from work, school had been tiring and the last hour of work was the longest hour in existence. Throwing my bag over my shoulder I began my travel towards home. I plugged my headphones into my ears playing music to let the walk home flow with the music. It was a horrible shift, I couldn’t catch the bus home nor catch a lift, so a long walk laid ahead of me.

Turning this way and that until I reached a street that felt all too ominous. Shaking the feeling off, I walked down only to be stopped by a cold presence.

“Well, well, a lonesome human,” something pierced my ears over the sound of the music. Quickly removing them I turned around, it wasn’t dark I could see everything clearly and no one was on the street I walked along.

A deep cackling came from somewhere, I couldn’t pin point where, searching around frantically, I felt the unfamiliar feel of danger, as if I was going to die. My brain told me to run but my legs were glued to the floor.

“And such a handsome one too,” I felt the smile spread on it’s non-existent face, “that’s too bad.” I felt a sharp claw dig into my shoulder, I groaned in pain and tried to seize my shoulder in my grip, but a cold hand grabbed it and held onto it with a strength I had never known. I felt the wet feel of a tongue drag up my neck along my jaw. I grunted trying to resist, to move away from the slimy feeling.

I heard my name being called out in the distance. It had sound so far away. My eyes began to dim.

Again, my named was called, this time closer and clearer.

“Alexis?” I whispered, my body began to feel weak. I tried to keep myself awake.

I opened my eyes to see the woman I love standing bravely in front of whatever was soaking my life away. She bared her teeth and hair began to grow around her body, her hands changing shape, her posture becoming hunched and lowering to the ground, and her face became elongated. Her body was morphing from human to wolf. If I was able to I would have been shocked, maybe even afraid. But I reached out to her, hoping she could reach me before my end.

I closed my eyes for what felt like the last time, and the world around me went dark as I heard the growls of the woman I love and the screeching of the monster attacking me.

My eyes flung open, I gasped for air and coughed as I felt my lungs forced the air in as fast as possible.

I looked to the side, I saw her big brown eyes, her fur was black the same as her hair. She looked at me with concern.

“Alexis?” I said, making sure the wolf was truly her. She rubbed her nose into my neck, and started to transform back into her human form, now naked she looked terrified.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to find out like this.” She moved her head to my chest and laid an ear to my heart.

I wrapped my arms around her, splaying them around her naked body.

“I-it’s fine,” I tried to smile, “just a surprise, but I’m glad you did.” The feeling of the monster that took a hold of me made me shiver, “what was it?”

“A demon,” she shivered when she said it, “I had never seen one so aggressive and at this time of day.”

I looked to the sky to see the sun beginning to set.

She moved her head towards mine and gave me a deep kiss before breaking it and leaving me on the ground. Picking up her bag she pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top and pulling them on. She looked over a gash on my shoulder and seemed satisfied. I placed my hand on top of it and felt bandaging. Looking up at Alexis she smiled.

“Come on, let me take you home.”

With that Alexis held her hand out to me and pulled me to my feet, holding hands she took me home.


	2. Alexis' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: The way you did my request is brilliant I didn't think it you would have had it done so soon. I was wondering if you could possiblity do the scenario in Alexis' point of view up until she fights the demon.

* _ding_ *

The sound of my phone reached my ears, quickly grabbing it, feeling my heart flutter as my lover’s name popped up on the screen.

_“On my way, have to walk_ _”_

A smile crossed my face, thinking of the best route he would take. Quickly I grabbed my backpack, and made my way towards him, I could catch him and surprise him on the way home. I let my parents know I’m going out, they wave me off with the rest of the litter making a fuss about dinner.

I begin my run. I can smell all the smells of the forest nearby and the smell of the dinners being prepared also ring through my nose.

Following the streets, something crawls up my back, making me shiver. Looking back I see nothing, looking forward I see nothing. My stomach twisted, something was wrong. I started to sprint, forcing my legs to move as fast as possible with out shifting. Human forms are so slow.

I take a corner finally at the source of my feeling.

A creature, mist in form, wrapping itself around the man I love. I yell his name, he didn’t respond not even looking around. The creature bared it’s teeth and about to pierce through the skin.

A demon.

Closer, I yell his name. My ears pick up the soft sound of my name from his mouth.

I stood before the creature, baring my teeth, a warning. The demon just stared at me while draining from him.

The change took me, feeling my bones and muscle change form was never pleasant. I look to him, he stares at me blankly as I change. Suddenly his body goes limp. Something flares up inside of me, and I roar at the top of my lungs, strategically grabbing the demon. Everything became a blur, it’s body thrashing against mine to keep it’s prey between it’s grasp.

Within seconds, I was able to force the creature to release him. It screamed and screeched as I sunk my teeth into it’s neck, feeling the cold, black blood come from it and fell from my mouth. The taste was disgusting, like lead and burnt hair. Something else fell from my mouth, a taste I wasn’t familiar with, the demon began to shrivel up and become nothing but a pile of ash. With a sputter, the ash fell from my mouth.

I could smell human blood, with a quick turn of my head, I ran to my love’s side and looked at the gashes the demon left on his body. A whimper and a howl were rising from my throat, I quickly grabbed my bag, transforming my front paws back to hands and bandaged up the gash.

His shallow breaths concerned me but at least he’s alive.

The demon must have been desperate, starving for anything, to come out during this time of the day.

A gasp for breath and sitting up quickly, made me jump from my spot. He coughed heartily and looked at me. With wide eyes taking in my form with curiosity and wonder, I hoped fear would not be there.

With an unsure tone, he said my name, I moved and rubbed my face into his neck, taking in his scent. Slowly, I transformed back into the form he knows of.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to find out like this.” I said, moving my ear to his heart, the beating put me at ease, he’s alive. The demon didn’t take him. I originally planned to tell him, and show him, on our anniversary.

I felt his cold arms around my body, holding me close. I looked up at him and he wasn’t looking at me. Realising my nakedness, I smiled to myself.

“I-it’s fine,” his voice rang with uncertainty, but he was taking this as well as I thought he would, “just a surprise, but I’m glad you did.” I felt a shiver run down him, I placed my hands on his side, trying to hold him.

“What was it?”

“A demon,” I felt a shiver also run down my spine thinking of the horrible monster, “I have never seen one so aggressive and at this time of day.” He dug his fingers into my back, I looked to him and he was looking to the sky. I follow his gaze and look back to him. I lifted myself off his body and he relaxed his grip.

Moving my face towards his, I softly placed a kiss on his lips, experimental. Deepening it making sure that through these actions, he knows I will never leave his side, he will be safe with me. Lifting from his body reluctantly, I walked to my bag and grabbed a tank top and shorts pulling them over my lithe figure.

I turned to see him sat up, I walked over and I did a quick once over of the bandaging on his shoulder. He looked at it, just realising that he was hurt. I couldn’t help but smile as he stared at me.

“Come on, let me take you home.”

Holding out my hand to him, he took it, I pulled him up off the ground. Never releasing his hand we made our way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to send in a request please visit: http://furryfad.tumblr.com


End file.
